The societal costs of alcoholism are substantial; estimated at almost $100 billion each year. An effective approach to alcoholism combines psychosocial therapy with medications. Unfortunately there remains a high drop-out rate from therapy and limited compliance with medication regiments. This project, Adaptive Support Environment for Alcohol Dependence (ASEAD), aims to reduce relapse in the early stages of alcohol treatment by providing patients with support during the high risk periods between therapy sessions. ASEAD does not replace standard therapy but is a tool to enhance therapy by providing patients assistance in real-time, 24 hours a day. Support is directed at two important components of successful treatment, better medication adherence and enhanced psychosocial support. Patients, between clinic visits, carry telecommunications devices that provide an interactive platform for therapeutic interventions. The interventions adapt to the changing needs of the patient. The system consists of data entry templates, databases of algorithms and messages, and analysis and communication software. Improvements in adherence or treatment retention rates will have a significant impact on the success of both clinical trials and therapeutic care. Phase 1 creates a working prototype and tests the system with a sample of subjects. Phase 2 will enhance the system and evaluate it through a randomized controlled trial. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: Over 500,000 people/year seek alcohol treatment. The NIAAA currently funds 20 pharmacotherapy trails. The price of noncompliance and relapse is very expensive and provides and attractive target for innovations that reduce costs. Talaria, Inc. anticipates licensing this system for clinical trials and clinical care. Other markets include asthma and weight reduction.